


Cure for the Common Boredom

by Fire_Sign



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/pseuds/Fire_Sign
Summary: Phryne and Jack get sightly bored at a party, and find a way to remedy that.A very little thing for PhryneFisherIsMyRoleModel's birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhryneFisherismyRoleModel (mewme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewme/gifts).



> It's @phrynefisherismyrolemodel's birthday (at least in MY timezone), and while she has been very, VERY busy with school, I couldn't NOT wish her many happy returns of the day! ♥

“I am _done_ with this party,” Phryne hissed, tugging at Jack’s hand. “Marjorie Palmer just cornered me by the canapes to ask what you were doing here, and when I mentioned you were my escort for the evening, she asked why you were _really_ here. Apparently she thinks Pinky Byrne is doing a roaring trade in smuggling monkeys into the country and has decided you’re here to arrest him.”

She felt the sudden interest infuse his body, and turned furious eyes on him.

"Don’t you dare.”

“I don’t have evidence of a monkey-smuggling racket” Jack admitted, “but it still sounds more interesting than this party.”

“That is because you have not spent nearly enough time with _me_ ,” Phryne purred, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “Fortunately for you, I know exactly how to remedy that oversight. Meet me in the library in five minutes.”

 And then she sashayed away for the sheer pleasure of feeling his eyes on her. Seven minutes and two separate “Why is the policeman really here? Is it for an investigation?” incidents later, Phryne slipped, unnoticed, into the library and was met by a very enthusiastic set of lips.

She had led him to an armchair and was straddling his thighs--dress hiked up, hair mussed, hands between them to unfasten his trousers--when the door opened and there was a horrified gasp.

“Phryne!”

Phryne looked up.

“Aunt Prudence!” she said brightly. “And Dr. Cooper. And… Mrs. Silvers. How are you?”

Aunt Prudence was clutching the pearls of her necklace, and Phryne tried not to laugh at the image she presented.

“ _What_ are you doing, girl? And with a policeman, no less!”

Beneath her, Jack’s body had begun to shake with suppressed laughter. She poked him in warning.

“We’re consulting on a case,” Phryne lied. “After all, it would be absurd to think he was simply here as my date.”

“Yes… well…” Prudence stuttered, at a loss for words. “Perhap we’ll begin our tour of the house on the other side of the corridor.”

“That might be best, Mrs. Stanley,” said Jack, speaking for the first time.

And that would have been the end of it and Phryne would have remained unscathed, but Aunt P paused at the door as her guests went ahead.

“You know, Phryne, your Uncle Edward and I much preferred the study. _That_ door locks.”


End file.
